Gundam Grandchildren
by Admiral Albia
Summary: The Gundams have been stolen. World peace is on the brink of disaster. And the only people who can stop all this are... five old men, who in Duo's own words are `too old for this...`1+2, pilots are 85, r/r please.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This is an idea that's been growing in my mind for some time now, starting with the completely random and very disturbing mental image of a ninety-five-year-old Duo, bald as a coot. But this is really a story about the pilots' grandchildren, and their very... odd... adventures. 

Oh yeah, I owe an apology to a girl in my class at school called Wing Chi. I needed a Chinese girl's name and hers was the first that came to mind. No offense was meant in any way by the using of her name. 

**Warnings:** I've only ever seen the first seven episodes of Gundam Wing. They're the only ones I have access to =( Most of this is either guesswork, or info I've picked up from a couple of friends who've seen the whole series *cough*D. D. Duley and Nanashi*cough* or by reading fanfic. Tell me if I get something wrong, and I'll rewrite if I can ;-) On a more general note, though; 1+2, everyone else is straight... we assume... though who knows what'll happen with the kids? Weelll... hmm... nah, I'll let you guess/find out for yourselves. Besides, this section is far too long. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Own the big Duo poster, the broken Deathscythe model *sobs* and the grandchildren, though. 

Uh... everyone's on Earth, for reasons which will become obvious as the story unfolds. 

Chapter One; Prologue

"America!"   
"Japan!"   
"America!"   
"Japan!"   
"I thought this was meant to be _our_ holiday," Jason said pointedly. At the other end of the table, the two grey-haired men looked up in mild surprise.   
"Jason's right," Castor said, scurrying to his brother's defense. "We've come all the way from space just this once..." he trailed off. Both men were staring at him, or rather past him. Turning, the boys looked out of the window, only to see...   
"Oh, _wow_," Jason said sarcastically, "the mailman. Such a thrill!"   
"He doesn't normally come here," Heero said calmly.   
"Yeah, we don't get much mail." Duo paused. "Maybe someone's died." He perked up a little at this. "Maybe Relena's died!"   
"_Maybe_ it's the electricity bill," Jason said.   
"People on a mission of ultimate importance don't pay electricity bills," his brother reminded him. "Right, Grandad?"   
"Right," Duo and Heero said together.   
"Speaking of which, we're due for a holiday," Duo added. "And I say America!"   
"Japan!"   
"America!"   
"Japan!"   
"AmericaAmericaAmerica!"   
"Japan!"   
"AmericaAmericaAmericaAmerica!"   
"Japan!" A solitary letter landed on the mat with a soft _flump_, and Jason picked it up and opened it.   
"AmericaAmericaAmericaAmericaAmerica...."   
"How about Arabia?" Castor said, reading over Jason's shoulder. His grandfathers stopped in mid-argument, Duo's mouth still open from the last `America`.   
"Why'd we want to go there?" He asked abruptly.   
"_Castor!_ It's probably a trap!"   
"Oh yeah..." looking a little sheepish, Castor poured himself another glass of orange juice.   
"What's probably a trap?" Heero asked, suddenly alert. Jason shrugged.   
"Oh, some guy called Q-something-something-Winner wants you two to go to Arabia for some..." he squinted at the paper, "uh... raffle? Looks like some kind of scam to me, Cast..."   
"Gimme that." Duo snatched the letter and read it through quickly, before his face broke into a wide smile and he turned to Heero. "It's from Quatre. He wants us all to meet up at his mansion for a reunion, and he said if we've got grandchildren to bring them along because his... er... I think it's grand_son_ is getting bored." He paused to let this sink it. "What do you say, Hee-chan? Can we go? Pleeeeease?"   
"Hn."   
"YAAAAAAAAAY!" 

/\/\/\

"Hey, Grandad." Anita looked up to make sure her grandfather was actually in the room, then carried on. "D'you know anyone called Quatre? `Cos this guy's sent you a letter saying he wants a reunion and to bring me if I exist... you know, I've always wanted to go to a reunion. I guess I'm too young for `em really, I haven't left anyone yet, I suppose you have to make friends to lose touch with them. But then what do I know, I've never been to school, have I... Grandad? Are you _smiling?_ Do you know, I've never seen you smile before. You look really nice when you smile, just like this guy I know back on the colony... he's so cute, but he'll never like me... I'm too tough. He wants girls who depend on him, the guy's a loony, I mean fancy expecting girls to be that crap, I mean, it's not like you can really expect me to live with a lion-tamer and not be tough, right? Uh... Grandad? The smile's kinda starting to freak me out now. I mean, it's nice and everything, but it's kinda unusual... no, but I know something really freaky... this story Kellie told me a couple of years ago, it's absolutely terrifying, OK, there's this little boy called Johnny..." 

/\/\/\

*Translated from Chinese for your reading pleasure*   
"Hah! _Now_ who says girls are weak?"   
"Uhhhhh....."   
"C'mon, say it!"   
"G...g-g-g..."   
"G-g-_girls_..."   
"G-g-g-girls are..."   
"_Aren't..._"   
"_Aren't..._"   
"We---?"   
"Weak! There, I've said it. Can I get up now?"   
"Sure." From somewhere behind her, Wing Chi heard a door open. _Uh-oh..._   
"Just don't forget it!" She yelled behind her as she legged it down the street, vaguely aware that, after all the training she'd done, her grandfather was still catching her up... 

"Honestly, I don't know what they've been teaching you..."   
"They've been teaching me how to be responsible and how to defend myself."   
"Self-defense _yes_, but you were on the offensive!"   
"He started it!"   
"That's not what I saw from the window."   
"Then you need glasses."   
"IIIIIIIIIINJUUUUUUUUUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!" It was at this moment that an envelope landed on the doorstep. Wing Chi picked it up, saw that the writing was in English and put it back down. She could speak the language, but her reading and writing of it was appalling. "What's that?" Her grandfather asked suddenly.   
"A letter. In English. Good luck."   
"Just because I haven't spoken the language in years doesn't mean I can't read it! Now, lessee..." Wing Chi made her escape while her grandfather was futilely attempting to recover some dregs of the English language from his memory. 

/\/\/\   
**Author's note:** Well, if you can't work out who all the unnamed grandfathers are, you've seen even less Gundam Wing than I have ;-) Quatre and grandson will make an appearance in the next chapter... but will Wufei get there? Did Heero actually consent? And will Trowa explain what's happening to his granddaughter? All will be revealed...


	2. The Reunion

**Author's note:** Welcome to chapter 2! Now, I'm rather hoping that I will get more than one review for this... *glares* If it's really that bad, tell me! Please!   
Well, what can I say, except that most of this chapter is completely pointless and the action starts in the next one? Not much, really. Ah well. Poor Relena's in for a shock... hold it. Did I say _poor_ Relena? *sighs* I should stop listening to my mother. 

Oh yeah, I owe an apology to a girl in my class at school called Wing Chi. I needed a Chinese girl's name and hers was the first that came to mind. No offense was meant in any way by the using of her name. 

**Warnings:** Ah, the dreaded second chapter, when my creativity starts flowing! There are a couple of plot differences from Chapter 1, but nothing major. The pilots are still 85 ^_~   
Oh, and Heero's a little OOC. Or at least I think he is. He will get more like himself as the story progresses, though. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Own the big Duo poster, the broken Deathscythe model *sobs* and the grandchildren, though. 

Uh... everyone's on Earth, for reasons which will become obvious as the story unfolds. 

Chapter Two; The Reunion   
"Oh, _wow_. How _amazing_. I have beaten myself _again_." Sighing, Pollux began to clear the Scrabble set up. "I wish there was someone to play with. It's so boring here."   
"Not when the others get here, it won't be," his grandfather said from the doorway. Pollux smiled up at the white haired old man.   
"You keep saying that, but I haven't seen any sign that they're coming."   
"They'll come," Quatre said confidently, as he exited the room once more. Once he had shut the door behind him, however, he added quietly, "I hope." 

/\/\/\

The first people to arrive were Trowa and Anita, who had been talking non-stop ever since they boarded the `plane. Her grandfather looked more than happy to get rid of her for a couple of hours, as Pollux resignedly took over the task of host. 

"Oh wow, is this my room, it's really lovely, thanks ever so much, this house is huge isn't it, almost as big as this house on the colony, but you've probably never been there, oh well it's this really huge house and everyone says it's haunted and-"   
Pollux groaned inwardly, hoping against hope that one of his grandfather's other friends had grandchildren. He didn't think he could take much more of this... this noise. 

"So, Trowa, what've you been doing with yourself?"   
"..."   
"Gosh, really? I bet that was interesting."   
"..."   
"Come on, I'm dying to know, tell me all about it."   
"..."   
"Oh, really?... Hey, is that Wufei I see there?"   
"..."   
"It is! Come on!" 

Looking over the stair-rail, both children were stunned by the speed at which the two old men sprinted for the door; each had assumed that theirs was the only fast old guy around.   
"What is this a reunion _of_?" Pollux whispered to himself.   
"Don't you know either? I've been asking Grandpa every opportunity I get but you know what he's like, barely ever says a word. it's like talking to a brick wall, don't you have any idea at all? Gosh, I'd really like to find out..." 

/\/\/\

"Wufei! Good to see you! And who's this charming young lady?" Wing Chi's response to this was merely to glare harder, something which put quatre a little off tack. "Ah. Yes. Well..." a flash of movement caught his eye as Pollux attempted a swift getaway, a little too late. "Well, I'm sure Pollux will be happy to give you a tour, _won't you, Pollux?_"   
Sighing, Pollux slid down the banisters, closely followed by Anita, whose voice he had now come to regard as merely an annoying babble in the background. He stuck out a hand, which the Chinese girl glared at.   
"Hi. I'm Pollux, that's Anita, can I take your bag for you?"   
"I can carry my own stuff, thanks," Wing Chi said in surprisingly good English.   
"...thinks I don't know my own name now, honestly, stupid boy, never says a word either..."   
"Perhaps he can't get a word in edgeways?" Wing Chi interrupted innocently. Pollux grinned to himself; maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad after all. Seeing his grin, she snapped, "Don't start thinking I like you or something. I just can't stand chatterboxes. Now, which way was it?"   
After the three teenagers has hurried off, headed by Wing Chi, Wufei turned apologetically to Quatre.   
"Sorry. She's normally quite agreeable; she's just annoyed because her parents have offloaded her down here for a year." He paused. "Not that I like her that much, mind you."   
"She's been offloaded for the whole year too?" Quatre jumped in, sensing an injustice rant about to begin. "Oh, well, that's good. She can keep Pollux company. Heaven only knows he needs it, this is no place for a teenager to be by himself in... oh, you're still on the doorstep! I'm so sorry... here, come inside. Is that Heero I see there?"   
They looked. It was. But whereas the others looked and acted much the same as they had nearly seventy years ago, Heero had changed. Only very slightly, but it made a difference. And the change was this; his eyes were more alive now, and there was a faint smile on his face as he listened to the person in the passenger seat, a person who looked remarkably like...   
"Maxwell!" Wufei breathed, annoyed. "But we were supposed to split up!"   
"They didn't want to," Quatre said absently, as he watched another couple of teenagers get out of the car, "and it's Maxwell-Yuy now."   
There was a pause while the others digested this. Then as one, they both exclaimed, "WHAT?!?" Quatre nodded.   
"Possibly the quietest wedding ever. There was just them, and me."   
"What were you doing there?" Wufei demanded.   
"I was best man."   
"For both of them?"   
"Yes; because if neither of them had turned up then it couldn't have happened anyway. Hey, Duo, let me help you with that!"   
Pollux peeked out from behind Wufei and Trowa (who were both standing with their mouths slightly open) and groaned, this time loudly. "Oh no, not more girls!"   
The Maxwell-Yuy twins turned as one, and everyone noticed they were identical.   
"What did you say?" Jason asked, eyes narrowing dangerously. As soon as he spoke, Pollux realised he'd made a mistake.   
"S-sorry. It's just... the hair..."   
"Well, I don't mind," Duo said in answer to a questioning glance from Quatre. "After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?"   
"Duo," Heero said in a voice which suggested they'd been through this countless times before, "they were _two_ at the time."   
"They kept it up, though."   
"Yes, but... oh, never mind. Don't touch that!" This last order was directed at Pollux, who had just pulled a battered old suitcase - so old that the label read `Heero Yuy` rather than Maxwell-Yuy - out of the car. Surprised, he dropped it. It landed on his toe, and he discovered that it was heavy. Very heavy.   
"Ow!" Heero rolled his eyes and picked up the suitcase without any apparent effort as he passed the boy on his way inside.   
Duo stood where he was for a couple of seconds, then said in an overly patient voice, "Quatre."   
"Yes?"   
"Would you be so kind as to GET YOUR GREAT CLODHOPPING FEET OFF MY HAIR?"   
Quatre looked down and jumped back hastily. "S-sorry Duo. I didn't realise how much it's grown..." 

/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight," Castor said patiently. "No-one has any idea at all where they met, what they were doing, or why whenever Grandpa Duo starts telling us war stories Grandpa Heero shuts him up?" The assembled teenagers shook their heads, except for Wing chi, who was sulking, and Anita, who started to talk at high speed about why she didn't know.   
"What sort of war stories?" Pollux asked. "Because sometimes Grandad tells me about some mobile suit battles he saw when he was young. After a while you get the impression that he saw practically the whole war..."   
"We don't know what sort of war stories, Grandpa Duo never gets that far into them," Jason said. "But when they don't think we're around sometimes they talk about the Gundams. And every now and then one of them has a slip of the tongue, from which we have gathered that they're `on a mission of ultimate importance to world peace`, whatever that is."   
"And that this mission means they don't have to pay any bills," Castor added.   
"Yeah..."   
"That's odd," Pollux admitted.   
"Neither do we. Do you know, the first letter I ever saw was that one from Pollux's grandad..."   
"Very odd," Pollux repeated. Every time he blocked Anita like this he got the nagging feeling that hid grandfather was about to appear and yell at him (it had happened before), but it really was the only way to deal with the girl.   
"We could go and listen in," he suggested after a pause. Jason and Castor immediately shook their heads.   
"Wouldn't work," Jason said simply. "I don't know if you've ever tried sneaking up on your grandfather, but we've tried it on ours and believe me it just does not work."   
"Oh."   
"We could always go exploring," Castor suggested. "This place looks huge."   
"Good idea!" 

/\/\/\

Downstairs, the initial awkwardness was wearing off and everyone was beginning to talk openly (well, except Trowa). The topic currently under discussion was the Gundams, security thereof.   
"...but we haven't really had a chance to check up on them with the boys here, have we, Hee-chan?"   
"No."   
"I still can't believe that Relena fell for that lie though," Quatre mused, shaking his head sadly. "I thought she was more intelligent than that." Trowa snorted, though whether this was at Quatre's statement or because he had fallen asleep nobody knew. He certainly _looked_ asleep.   
"Stupid weak onnas, _of course_ she couldn't tell we were lying-"   
"Wufei."   
"-surprised world peace hasn't collapsed by now with a _woman_ in charge-"   
"Wufei."   
"-wouldn't even let us keep the-"   
"WUFEI!"   
"What?"   
"If you yell much louder, the kids'll hear," Heero said pointedly. Wufei nodded and shut up, much to everyone's surprise.   
"But she should have let us keep them," Duo agreed. "I mean, we disarmed the things, didn't we? Without weapons they're totally harmless."   
"Unless someone finds out where we stashed the stuff," Trowa said, proving to the world that he _was_ awake.   
"They won't. Everything's in a different place, remember? That reminds me, Q-man, do you have any grass needing cutting?"   
"You'd have to ask the gardeners but why?"   
"Because I sure as heck wasn't going to lave my scythe in the garden shed for two weeks, and the boys looked very suspicious when i loaded it into the car."   
"Oh." There was a pause. Then;   
"Weren't you supposed to destroy it?" Wufei asked suspiciously. "You know, the way you and Heero were _supposed_ to lose contact?"   
"There's no point in destroying a perfectly good weapon," Heero said in Duo's defense. "We all agreed that when we hid the Gundams, didn't we?"   
"Besides, a scythe is _traditionally_ used for cutting down grass, wheat and other cereal plants." Duo sat back contentedly. "And it's better that our lawnmower, isn't it, _Heero?_"   
"It's not my fault the damn thing never goes!"   
"Not your fault my ass. If you hadn't tried to fix it when all it needed was fuel -"   
"It was an honest mistake!"   
"-and then there was the time when _someone_, not to name any names, decided to take it to pieces for no apparent reason..."   
"Sounds like you two're due a new lawnmower," Quatre said hastily, trying to cut across the marital row.   
"It was Jason last time," Heero retorted, completely ignoring him.   
"Yeah, but by then it didn't work anyway!"   
"It started!"   
"And then, after starting, it raced around the garden at a hundred miles an hour, skinned the apple tree of leaves, nearly decapitated the rabbit and ended up in the fish pond, I seem to recall."   
"Teething problems!"   
"It didn't do that _before_ you took it into your head to alter the engine!"   
"Well, at least I'm not the one who decided that our doormat should read `Doomed are ye who enter the realm of Shinigami!"   
"So now, because _you_ chose, it reads `Omae o korusu`!"   
"What's wrong with that?"   
"What's wrong with it? Everything's wrong with it!"   
On the windowsill, Quatre's videophone beeped; the silenced Duo and Heero and switched it on.   
"Relena!" Heero yelped and dived behind the couch; Duo hastily blocked Relena's view of his partner.   
"Quatre. Is Heero around?"   
"Uh... he's..."   
"Here," Heero squeaked, surfacing from behind the couch. "Hi, Relena."   
"Heero. I thought the Gundams were destroyed?"   
"They were," Heero said, hastily crossing his fingers behind his back. everyone tried their best to either look innocent or get out of Relena's line of vision.   
"Then could I ask you just one question?" Relena sounded suddenly old, tired and hugely stressed.   
"Yes?"   
"What is Wing doing on my lawn?"   
There was dead silence for almost two minutes as the quintet of eighty-five-year-olds digested this and tried desperately to think of a way out. Three of them were also considering murdering the other two.   
"Actually... that's not Wing," Heero said slowly, as though trying to work it out as he went along. "It's... a plastic model we ordered to celebrate seventy years of world peace. Hope you like it, bye." Quatre took the hint and switched off the videophone before turning on Heero, who looked just as confused as he felt.   
"It was there when we last checked," Duo said hastily. "I swear it was. And we checked the security, and we definitely reset it right when we left."   
"Which means that someone's stolen it in the past month," Heero said slowly. "And it makes sense to assume that they've probably stolen the others too, and that they'll go after the rest." He seemed suddenly alert. "Quatre? Where did you hide yours?"   
"In a cave in the grounds. I figured nobody would think I'd hidden them right under my nose, so..."   
"Duo, get the scythe. And get one of my guns from the suitcase, too." Duo nodded, disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with the requested items. Heero took his gun and smiled grimly. "Lead the way, 04." 

/\/\/\

"Wow, these caves are really spooky, do you think they're haunted, what's that sound, oh, silly me, just water dripping, haha, you didn't think I was scared did you, well, I probably am a bit, but..."   
"What's that sound?" Wing Chi asked suddenly.   
"The water dripping in." Pollux nodded at Anita. "Like she babbled."   
"I didn't know water dripping in had voices."   
"What?"   
"Listen." They listened, and sure enough there was a sound coming from behind a door in one of the tunnel entrances. The door was slightly ajar, and had a sign on it, which read; 

RESTRICTED AREA   
PLEASE DO NOT ENTER OR THE   
OWNERS OF THIS PROPERTY   
WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU   
THANK YOU.   
Q.R. Winner

"Nobody should be in there," Pollux frowned. He stepped a little closer to the door and examined it. "The lock's been forced, look."   
"We'd better have a look," Jason said, pushing the door open further. Before anyone else could get in, however, he gasped. "Castor... I don't believe it... look!" His brother peered over his shoulder, stayed there for several minutes, mouth hanging open.   
"Jason... is that... could it be... a mobile suit?" The others crowded round.   
"That's not just any mobile suit!" Wing Chi gasped, remembering a picture in her history textbooks. "That's a Gundam!"   
"But... but they were all destroyed!" Pollux cried.   
"Unfortunately not," a hard voice said from behind him, and the five turned to find themselves face to face with a man who nobody knew. He was scowling. "I'm afraid you kids'll have to come with us. I don't like kidnap, particularly not kidnap that'll bring the Gundam pilots onto our trail, but you shouldn't have seen this. And we'll just have to make sure you don't tell anyone. Come on." Without a word, he shepherded them down a tunnel until they reached the other entrance of the caves, the one which was not on Winner-owned land. Two Gundams had already been loaded onto a couple of trucks standing there, and the kids were rudely shoved into the back of on of these before a tarpaulin was pulled over it and the truck drove off. 

/\/\/\   
A/n; I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well. Come on, review! What are you waiting for!


End file.
